


Only Time Will Tell

by LuisaHoffman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaHoffman/pseuds/LuisaHoffman
Summary: Having feelings for someone you shouldn’t isn’t a easy thing to ignore.I know it’s not that good for a summary.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 24
Kudos: 83





	1. Only A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Harry Potter or any of the Characters, I’m just playing around with them. This is my first HP fic so please be nice :p 
> 
> It’s also been a long time since I have wrote something.

Pushing Minerva up against the wall Hermione claimed her lips with her own. Minerva gasped and realized what was going on and began to fight back only to give in and accept the kiss. Hermione beamed with happiness and ran her hand over Minerva’s hip and took grasp of her right leg placing it over her own hip grinding into Minerva. 

Minerva broke the kiss panting as she dropped her head back to the castle wall and moaned. Hermione smirked and lent forwards nipping at the crook of Minerva’s neck and huskily said, “that’s it, let those pretty little moans out”

Minerva could feel herself become wet with the friction of the young woman grinding into her. “Her...mione.... oh gods.... don’t, don’t stop”

Slightly embarrassed on how fast she was going to reach her orgasm.... she began to blush, feeling the telltale signs of her orgasm, she wanted nothing more than to come and come hard.

Excepting the fact that one of her students were about to give her one of the best orgasms of her life, she felt her body tense and shake as she climaxed, a long and loud moan left her as her body released. Her eyes squeezed shut and the after waved ran through her body, she tried to calm down. Once her breath finally evened out she opened her eyes to find herself in her office alone. She was not in one of the many halls. She did not just sleep with one of her students. She did not just have the best orgasm of her life with Hermione Granger. 

With a sigh, Minerva closed her eyes trying to ignore the slight pang of sadness that she was alone, and that everything that had happened was nothing but a dream. A figment of her desires, something that she knew she couldn’t have.

Reopening her eyes, she glanced down at the paperwork that still covered her desk, that still needed to be completed but she had no desire to finish them at the moment. Getting up from behind her desk she gasped at the slight tingling sensation between her legs, taking a deep breath she gathered the paper work and left her office, and made her way to her chambers.


	2. The Novel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the wait, and for the shortness of the chapter. I also apologize if this isn’t very good. As I said it’s been a while, and I’ve just started getting over my writers block.
> 
> I do not own HP, or it’s characters. I’m just playing around with them.

After stepping into her chambers, Minerva placed all of her paperwork on to the desk before heading into her bathroom, she stepped in front of the mirror and seen the slightly flushed look that her skin held. Splashing water onto her face, she slowly glanced back at her reflection and shook her head, murmuring to herself “Get over it, she wouldn’t want you anyways” with a sigh, she turned and left

Stepping from her chambers Minerva began her way down to the Great Hall for dinner. Entering the Great Hall, Minerva took her seat next to Albus and waited for the students to make their way inside and to their seats so dinner could start.

The moment students took their seats dinner was served, despite her lack of appetite Minerva had managed to get a little more than half of her dinner down and decided to sip at the chilled pumpkin juice instead. 

After watching the students leave the great hall and we’re heading to their common rooms, Minerva watched as Severus quickly left followed by Filius and the Pink Toad herself Dolores Umbridge, slowly Minerva stood and made her way back to her chambers to complete some paperwork before her nightly routine of supervision, to make sure no students are out of bed.

While supervising the halls in her animagus form, Minerva had found herself by the Gryffindor Common Room, the moment she reached the portrait, the door opened for her and she stepped inside. Only to stop at the sight of Hermione Granger asleep on the couch in front of a half lit fire. 

Minerva quickly transformed and made her way towards the sleeping girl and said, “Ms. Granger, wake up” 

The sleeping witch didn’t budge, Minerva called once again and still hadn’t gotten a response back from the witch, with a sigh she reached down and touched her arm and shook saying “Ms. Granger”

Hermione woke abruptly with a gasp as she locked her Brown eyes on to Emerald Green ones. Minerva quickly pulled back and straightened up and said, “Ms. Granger, I’d think it would be more comfortable up in your dormitory don’t you think?”

Hermione blushed and nodded murmuring “of course Professor, I hadn’t meant to fall asleep in the common room” 

Minerva smiled softly and said, “I figured as much, off to bed” 

Hermione blushed even harder and nodded, she quickly got off of the couch and made her way up to bed. Minerva watched as the girl disappeared from sight. She had noticed that Hermione had forgotten the book she had been reading. Picking up the book she had noticed that it wasn’t a novel but a sketchbook. 

Flipping through the sketches, Minerva was rather impressed by the amount of detail that was put in to them. She had found herself flipping to another page and felt her face grow hot, as for the next few pages were filled with very detailed sketch of nude women, never of their faces but of their body’s.

Quickly closing the sketchbook, she began to fan herself trying to calm the flush that now painted her chest, neck and face.

Sketchbook in hand, Minerva left the Gryffindor Common Room and finished the last of her supervision then made her way back to her chambers. Setting the sketchbook down on the table in front of her fire she had gone up to her bedroom to change and got into bed, praying for a dreamless sleep.


	3. All I Want Is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait! 
> 
> I also apologize for any grammatical errors. And for if it’s not that good of a chapter.
> 
> I don’t own Harry Potter nor do I own the characters I’m just playing around with them!

Minerva closed her eyes, drifted off into what started out to be a dreamless sleep, only for it to be filled with endless and vivid dreams of Hermione and Herself, and with each vivid dream she had awoke gasping, core aching, wanting. 

It was early morning and Minerva had slowly started to drift off again, when there was frantic knocking at the door to her chambers. With a small groan she slid from bed and wrapped a robe around her body as she made her way to the door. Quickly opening the door, only to see Hermione standing there. 

Blinking a few times, Minerva had realized she wasn’t dressed rather appropriately to be in front of a student, she felt a flush spread to her face and chest as she seen Hermione staring at her, but before she could make a comment about it, Hermione had snapped out of it and got down to the point. 

“Professor, have you perhaps seen the sketchbook I had with me last night?” 

Minerva nodded, “yes I have it” she said and without fully thinking about it gestured for Hermione to come in. Hermione did as asked and stepped inside as Minerva closed the door behind her and walked towards the table in front of her fire and grabbed the sketchbook, she had turned to look at Hermione to see that she had followed her further into the room. 

“Your quite talented Ms. Granger.” Minerva said as she picked the book up and looked down at it. 

Hermione swallowed and asked, “you looked through it?” 

Minerva nodded, “the attention to detail is remarkable.” 

Hermione blushed and looked down, only to glance back up when she watched her Professor flip open to a random page in the book, and began staring at the page. She was speechless, as she tried to figure out how she missed the drawings. 

Hermione had watched as Minerva ran her fingers over the drawings on one of the pages, becoming curious at what her professor was looking at she slowly stepped forward and glanced at the page. She smiled softly as she seen that her professor was looking at the many sketches of herself. 

“Did you not find those when you were looking through before?” Hermione asked as Minerva shook her head and said, “Hermione, these are....” 

“Beautiful... I find that the sketches of you are my best piece of work” Hermione said slowly taking the book from Minerva’s hands and placed it back on the table and turned her attention back to the stunned woman, she placed her hands on Minerva’s face and then ran her fingertips over the high cheekbones. Hermione’s eyes ran over her face looking for any sign of discomfort and when she didn’t see any she lent in and pressed her lips to Minerva’s.

They were kissing, but before Hermione could deepen it Minerva pulled back and took a step back. “We can’t be doing this, despite how much I want to, we can’t your my student... Merlin your not even 17 yet!”

“I’m technically 17. Remember in third year I used the time turner, but if it will make you feel better we can wait until next year were I’m by ministry standards, 17 years old” Hermione said

“Hermione, that only fixes a part of it but I....” Hermione quickly silenced Minerva by kissing her again. 

This time Minerva didn’t pull back, she wrapped her arms around Hermione and pulled Hermione closer so that their bodies were pressed together. When Hermione pulled back and placed her head on Minerva’s shoulder and slightly wheezed out from lack of oxygen, “Please just stop Arguing with yourself. I know you want to be with me, and I want to be with you.”

Hermione waited for Minerva to let her words sink in, she began to let herself enjoy their close embrace as she heard Minerva ask, “Are you sure?, are you absolutely sure that this is what you want?”

“More than anything, you are what I want and I know you want the same. You don’t think I’ve noticed your glances from across the room.” Hermione said into Minerva’s neck before giving it a small kiss. 

Minerva shook her head and pulled completely away from Hermione and looked down at herself then blushed deeply before saying, “Merlin, I’m not even dressed and I’m snogging a student. What happened to me.”

“You caught Feelings, that is what happened to you, and I have to say, you look rather delectable....” Hermione purred

“delectable... Ha, I think your being rather kind, Hermione”” Minerva said 

“I mean every word that comes out of my mouth Minerva, you look delectable, if we had time, I’d love to devour every single inch of you” Hermione said eyes full of lust 

Minerva huffed and said, “Gods Hermione. Don’t tease, now please if you will see yourself out I must get ready for the day.”

Hermione chuckled and nodded but before she left she pulled Minerva into one last kiss, then pulled back once again grabbed her book and left. 

Getting down to the great hall sketchbook in hand, she took a seat next to Harry and across from Ron, Hermione glanced up to see Ron practically shovel food into his mouth then asked, “where’d you run of to this morning?”

Hermione grimaced at Ron and grabbed something to eat, Hermione sighed and said, “No where that concerns you Ron”

Ron scoffed and rolled his eyes before saying, “probably the library” Hermione huffed and slowly started to eat the food she had put on her plate. Only glancing up when Minerva stepped into the Great hall. 

Staring ever so slightly at Minerva, Hermione blushed when Harry lightly elbowed her to get her attention, he lent over and whispered, “your staring Hermione....”

“I am not” Hermione huffed back her cheeks darkening ever so slightly, as she forced herself to focus on eating again.

Once finished eating Hermione glanced at her sketch book and smiled softly at it before glancing back up towards the head table to see Minerva talking to Dumbledore, before Hermione could look away her eyes were caught by both Dumbledore and Minerva. She gave a small tight lipped smile then looked away and turned to both Harry and Ron and said “I’ll see you two in potions” 

But before Hermione could leave Harry stood and said, “If you don’t mind I’d love to talk to you Hermione” 

Hermione nodded and stood with Harry, leaving Ron behind to finish breakfast. They find themselves walking towards the Gryffindor common room, and found it completely empty. Hermione watched as Harry moved and took a seat on the couch and pat the spot next to him, sighing Hermione clutched the sketchbook to her chest and walked towards the spot Harry suggested and sat down. 

Hermione didn’t even have a chance to get comfortable, as Harry quickly unleashed his first question, “so why were you staring at McGonagall?”

Hermione huffed and said, “I wasn’t Harry” 

“Don’t lie to me Hermione... do you perhaps fancy her?” Harry asked 

Sighing Hermione said, “Promise not to hate me Harry”

“I could never hate you Hermione, now spill, I know when something is on your mind” Harry said 

Hermione chuckled and said, “are we really going to have a girl talk right now?” 

Harry chuckled and said, “if it helps you... then yes” 

Hermione sighed and said, “I fancy her.”

“Damn... How come we never knew you like girls, Hermione” Harry said

“Well it’s something that just doesn’t come up in conversation Harry” Hermione said 

“Well..... but what about Viktor Krum?” Harry asked 

“He was nice.” Hermione said

“Wow, well are you going to let Ron down lightly.. I mean he’s kind of had a thing for you” Harry said 

“If he gains the courage to talk to me about his feelings I’ll make sure to let him down easily” Hermione said 

Harry nodded and said, “so McGonagall? I didn’t pin you for having a thing for older women...” 

“Just promise me not to say anything” Hermione said and Harry nodded and said, “I promise not to speak a single word of this to anyone” 

Hermione smiled.

“So are you... are you going to go after McGonagall?” Harry asked 

Hermione smiled at the thought of being with Minerva but quickly said, “I don’t know Harry, now can we not talk about my love life anymore?” 

Hermione had began hoping for Harry to let it go, so that she didn’t have to tell him that she had already gone after her.

Harry chuckled and said, “for now, since we gotta get a move on for potions” 

Hermione nodded and stood Harry following, as they left the Gryffindor common room and quickly made their way down to potions.

Getting down to the Dungeons, both were slightly out of breath, they looked at each other and Hermione said, “next time we talk we need to find somewhere close to the dungeons... Merlin Harry we are just lucky we made it down here before class started. 

Harry nodded and turned around when he heard the sound of several foot falls coming down the stairs and other Gryffindors from their year slowly filed into the potions classroom. Followed by the Slytherins, Hermione looked at Harry as Ron came fumbling down the stairs and the three stepped in and took their seats as Snape dramatically walked into the room. 

The door closed with a slam and that was the sign for silence. Snape was in a fowl mood, and when class had finished everyone had fled from the room.

The rest of the day had been rather uneventful, DADA was filled with Note taking, like every class so far. Normally note taking was fine, but Hermione wanted to do some wand work.... but with DADA being nothing but note taking, Hermione knew that Harry and most of the class were feeling the same way. So Hermione decided to make a group call Dumbledore’s Army, a place where students could practice the physical part of DADA, and with Harry and Ron agreeing they secretly formed the group.

A fair number of Students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff joined. While looking for a spot for DA’s meeting place. Neville had came across The Room of Requirement. From there the DA had began to meet there and Practice wand work, learn how to cast the patronus charm and try to produce a full corporeal Patronus. As well as increase their skills in stunning spells as well as a bunch of other spells and charms.

Everything had been going great. The DA had met every week, and sometimes every other week do to Umbridge or Filch and the Inquisitorial Squad getting to close, but so far everything had been going well. The DA had learned to cast the Patronus Charm, and many different Stunning Spells and charms. But sadly this week was coming to an end which also meant the holidays were upon them. Harry had requested that they continued to practice. So that when meeting after the holidays they could pick up where they left off. 

Everyone left chatting animatedly with one another, Hermione had wanted so badly to sneak off To see Minerva but knew better of it. She knew that it was not safe, Umbridge was on high alert trying to catch anyone that looked like they were up to something.

So she had headed back to the Gryffindor common room to pack for the holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes... should I continue????


End file.
